batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Begins (Video Game)
Gameplay The game has a unique system involving intimidation. Whereas most superhero games require straight forward fighting, Batman Begins features the utilization of the environment to frighten opponents. Certain gadgets designed to frighten enemies during combat are provided, such as smoke grenades, flash bang grenades, and an 'HF Transponder', which summons bats to gather around and incapacitate enemies with fear. On top of this is traditional stealth gameplay reminiscient of the Splinter Cell series, such as sneaking and taking out enemies from behind. There are many ways to incapacitate enemies with stealth, using various combat and martial arts techniques. Story The game adheres to the movie's plot very closely, with minor modifications. Throughout the game there are over 20 clips from the film that give context to the story. Though it follows the movie, the game goes deeper into each scene. For example, at the docks, the player learns specifically how Carmine Falcone was hoisted on a crane and how Batman infiltrated Arkham Asylum. It also presents a slightly alternate ending; Batman is forced to detonate the Batmobile in order to destroy the monorail tracks and stop Ra's al Ghul from reaching Wayne Tower with the Microwave Emitter, whereas in the film, Detective Gordon uses the Batmobile's missiles to destroy the tracks. Two members of the film's crew make cameo appearnces in the game; Wally Pfister, the film's director of photography, appears as a mob informant Batman interrogates, and Emma Thomas, producer of the film and wife of director Christopher Nolan, appears as an Arkham psychologist. Reaction Reviews of the game found it generally average. Many criticized the linear gameplay and the unrealistic artificial intelligence. Nintendo Power Magazine gave the game a 6.5 out of 10. GameSpot mentioned that it felt like a combination of several other popular games. It received G4's award 'Best Graphics on PS2 and Xbox'. Cast * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Christian Bale): A multi-billionaire industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. When he was younger, he witnessed the murder of his parents in front of him, which gave him the resolve to train his body and mind. This gave him the skill to become the Batman. * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Michael Caine): Batman's tireless butler, assistant, confidante, and surrogate father figure. In the game, he is Batman's link to extraneous information and aids him whenever he can. * Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul (voiced by Liam Neeson): The man that trained Bruce in the art of invisibility, Ra's returns to Gotham at the game's climax to seek revenge on Bruce and his city. * Rachel Dawes (voiced by Katie Holmes) : Bruce's childhood friend, Rachel helps reveal Jonathan Crane as a demented psychopath. * Carmine Falcone (voiced by Tom Wilkinson): Gotham City's "untouchable" crime lord is the Batman's first target in his war on crime. * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (voiced by Cillian Murphy): Moonlighting as a psychiatric specialist, Crane is in fact testing his unique fear toxin on the inmates of Arkham Asylum. * Lucius Fox (voiced by Morgan Freeman): A Wayne Enterprises worker in the Applied Sciences division, Fox helps Bruce gather the equipment and weapons he will need to wage his war on crime. * Ra's Al Ghul (Impersonator) (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Ra's al Ghul's phantom decoy. * Victor Zsasz (voiced by Tim Booth): A sadistic serial killer loose in the Asylum, Batman must stop him before he carves another kill into his skin. * Det. Arnold Flass (voiced by Mark Boone Junior): A corrupt Gotham cop, Flass is on the take and in the sights of the Dark Knight. * James Gordon (voiced by Gavin Hammon): Gallery Eurocom.jpg|promotional wallpaper Walkthrough Videos Video:Batman Begins - Mission 1 - Prologue|Prologue Video:Batman Begins - Mission 2 - The Himalayas - League of Shadows Monastery|The Himalayas Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_3_-_Gotham_Docks_(1_5)|Gotham Docks Part I Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_3_-_Gotham_Docks_(2_5)|Gotham Docks Part II Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_3_-_Gotham_Docks_(3_5)|Gotham Docks Part III Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_3_-_Gotham_Docks_(4_5)|Gotham Docks Part IV Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_3_-_Gotham_Docks_(5_5)|Gotham Docks Part V Video:Batman Begins - Mission 4 - Passage to Gotham|Passage to Gotham Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_5_-_Falcone's_Black_Market_Club_(1_4)|Falcone's Black Market Club Part I Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_5_-_Falcone's_Black_Market_Club_(2_4)|Falcone's Black Market Club Part II Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_5_-_Falcone's_Black_Market_Club_(3_4)|Falcone's Black Market Club Part III Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_5_-_Falcone's_Black_Market_Club_(4_4)|Falcone's Black Market Club Part IV Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_6_-_The_Narrows_(1_2)|The Narrows Part I Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_6_-_The_Narrows_(2_2)|The Narrows Part II Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(1_6)|Arkham Asylum Part I Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(2_6)|Arkham Asylum Part II Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(3_6)|Arkham Asylum Part III Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(4_6)|Arkham Asylum Part IV Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(5_6)|Arkham Asylum Part V Video:Batman_Begins_-_Mission_7_-_Arkham_Asylum_(6_6)|Arkham Asylum Part VI Video:Batman Begins - Mission 8 - Saving Rachel|Saving Rachel Video:Batman Begins - End Credits|End Credits Differences from the film *The fake Ra's Al Ghul fights Bruce by fist fighting and is accompanied by two ninjas and does not die by being buried under the collapsing ceiling like in the film. *Ducard does not get knocked out by Bruce; instead he runs and has small debris fall on him then gets saved by Bruce. *The League of Shadows prisoner is about to be beheaded but in the game he is in a cage. *Falcone does not get out of his car to find out what is happening to his thugs while getting beaten up by Batman; instead he is at the pier in his car on his cell phone and guarded by armed thugs and Batman uses a magnetic crane to lift up his car and capture him. *In the film Batman searches for the stuffed Rabbits containing the Toxin that Crane created, and Crane burns them but Batman brawls with his minions and gets lit on fire by Crane and falls out of a window. But in the game the building is different and Batman gets the Toxin in the wrong area and fire blew on him in a hallway and he jumps out of a window. *Crane does not interrogate Rachel Dawes in the basement in the Asylum, instead he interrogates her in an office. *Flass is in a building next to the Falcone's black market and is interrogating Victor Zsasz, instead of Batman interrogating Flass in an alley. *In the film, Bruce gets knocked out by Ra's Al Ghul's minions in Wayne Manor but in the game he does not get injured and has to save Lucius Fox from the fire in the Manor. Also, Alfred is waiting for him in a piano room where the whole floor elevates down to the Batcave. *Crane does not scare Rachel and a young boy. In fact he does not go to them; instead he is on the Gotham Control Bridge where Batman has to stop Crane, who falls out a window out of fear. He is also wearing his business suit instead of his jumpsuit. *In the game Ra's Al Ghul is outside the train on a flatbed car with the Microwave emitter and Batman has to destroy the Tumbler in a tunnel, causing the train to crash into it along with Ra's. Category:Video Games Category:Batman Begins